


Training Exercises

by GooglyMooglies



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GooglyMooglies/pseuds/GooglyMooglies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alright, once more, I’ve almost got it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Exercises

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a surprise for my Erwin, the inimitable [wrensday](http://wrensday.tumblr.com/). Heard about Erumike week and figured it be a good opportunity to post as an entry for the prompt "Trainee Days." Enjoy~

“Alright, once more, I’ve almost got it.” 

Erwin grinned at him, tossing the fake knife from one hand to the other, brandishing it with a light flourish. “Alright.” 

Mike grinned back, going over the movements taught by the instructor once more in his mind, his hands vaguely going through the motions as he shifted his weight, waiting for Erwin to lunge for him. 

Erwin did, and suddenly the movements clicked together in Mike’s mind. He dodged, blocking up with one forearm, ducking down and sweeping back with one foot, twisting Erwin’s arm behind his back as he took him down. Both of them landed in the dirt with a thud, grunting, Mike pressing Erwin’s arm up in between his shoulder blades, leaning heavily down on him with the majority of his weight. They panted for air in unison. 

Mike squeezed Erwin’s wrist until he released the knife with a low noise, and Mike allowed the lightest thrill of victory to go through him before he loosened his grip slightly, shifting to stand, when he inhaled and went still. 

It was faint, but there—the scent of Erwin’s arousal, something Mike had become… intimately familiar with over the past few weeks. 

He leaned forward, as if he were about to stand, but instead tilted his face toward Erwin, letting out a huff of breath over Erwin’s ear, for which he was rewarded with the slight strengthening of the smell. 

He felt a wave of arousal wash over him in response. 

Finally, Mike stood, holding out a hand to help Erwin up, who accepted it with a low noise as he was pulled to his feet. 

Then Erwin noticed the way Mike is looking at him. “What?” 

Mike responded with the faintest quirking of his eyebrow, and he bit back the urge to grin at way the bridge of Erwin’s nose turned the faintest shade of pink. 

The moment was interrupted by Nile’s partner, Tobias, standing next to them. “That was—that was near perfect! Can you show me how you did that?” 

Mike barely glanced at him. “Uh, sure. Lemme—gotta get some water.” He gave Erwin another long, significant look, glancing slightly towards the barracks, and swallowed another grin when the glimmer of understanding dawned in Erwin’s eyes. 

Then Mike turned away and headed off towards the buildings across the training yard. 

Once he was out of sight, he ducked behind a shed and waited. 

He didn’t have to wait too long. A little more than a minute passed, and at the sound of footfalls around the corner he inhaled once through his nose, smelling Erwin drawing closer. He moved to stand just behind the corner, and as Erwin stepped past he reached out, quick as a whip, grabbing him by the wrist and yanking him around to pin him up against the shed, pressing close behind him, arm twisted behind his back like before. 

Erwin struggled briefly before he fell still as Mike leaned in, breath ghosting over his ear and making him shudder. 

“Really?” 

Erwin huffed lightly in response, tugging on his arm and pressing back against Mike, who let go and stepped back, only to let Erwin turn before he moved in again to kiss him hard on the mouth. 

By the time they separated, both were flushed and grinning, gripping each other’s arms and panting heavily. 

Mike leaned in again, kissing Erwin once more before ducking down to mouth at his jaw. 

“Mike,” Erwin breathed, low and urgent. “Mike, not here—” 

Mike pulled away, and as a unit they looked around, spotting an alcove on the side of the building next to the one they were pressed up against. A quick glance around to ensure the coast was clear and then they were pulling each other to it, swallowing their breathless laughter even as Erwin’s shoulders hit the wall and Mike pressed against him the next instant. He shoved one thigh in between Erwin’s and ducked his face to bite at Erwin’s neck, a thrill running down his spine at Erwin’s choked-off groan.

“Mike, we can’t—we don’t have much time—” 

“Guess I’ll have to make this quick, then,” Mike replied. Then he slid down to his knees, grinning at the way Erwin’s eyes widened. 

His fingers shook only lightly as he fumbled with undoing Erwin’s trousers, pulling out his cock, and Mike swallowed heavily. He stared at it for a moment before glancing back up at the other blond, licking his lips once, the corner of his mouth tugging into a momentary smirk at the way Erwin’s throat bobbed at the sight. 

Then he leaned in and wrapped his lips around the head, tonguing lightly. He wanted to grin at the way Erwin’s thighs tensed, the low inhale he heard above him, but instead he just carefully slid his mouth down further, figuring out just what to do with his tongue and his lips and teeth and jaw. He bobbed his head and was rewarded with a soft moan above him, so he did it again, and again, finding a rhythm, and as his jaw started to ache Erwin’s breathing changed like it always did when he close. 

“ _Mike_ ,” he warned, but Mike continued, the smell making him dizzy with want and his own trousers painfully tight. Within moments Erwin made a low, choked off noise and he pulsed in Mike’s mouth and hot, bitter liquid hit Mike’s tongue. Mike swallowed as best he could manage, until the last of Erwin’s aftershocks faded. Then he pulled off, coughing once, then fumbled with his trousers and pulled out his own erection, groaning as he pressed his face to Erwin’s thigh and stroked himself quickly, finding his own release within moments with a low curse.

Neither one moved for several seconds, then Mike rearranged himself, redoing his trousers and standing slowly. Erwin helped pull him up, gripping his arms and leaning in and kissing him, moaning softly as Mike made him presentable as well. He was still struggling to catch his breath as Mike pulled away, and the two cadets grinned at each other. 

“We should get back.”

“Yeah.” 

Mike tried to dust off the knees of his trousers as best he could, though it made little difference. 

When they got back to the training yard, Nile was scowling at both of them. “Where have you two been?!” 

“Sorry,” Mike said, ducking his head once by way of apology. 

“I told you I felt dizzy,” Erwin said. “Mike found me on his way back and got me some water. Sat down until the feeling passed.” 

Nile didn’t look convinced, watching both of them suspiciously, dark eyes narrowed. 

Tobias spoke up. “Well, Mike, can you—can you show me how to do the exercise?” 

Mike glanced at Erwin, and grinned. “Sure.”


End file.
